Misunderstood Love
by FenriBane
Summary: Naruto has a crush on someone but can't bring himself to confess, only with the help of another can he find the courage but will his love be returned...Some love bloom like flowers in the sun whilst others wither and die. Yaoi SasuNaru with OC who likes to play the field. Some types of love are just misunderstood. Put on Hold, Unfinished...
1. Chapter 1

Misunderstood Love.

Disclaimer – I in no way, shape or form own or profit from Naruto.

Chapter 1 – Feelings are sometimes painful.

Pale skin pressed against another's, the smell of sweat filled the air think and heavy as to leave a taste in the mouth. The heat of friction sending thrills up the spin to send pleasure through the body like a shot of lightning, the pleasure been so much as to be almost painful.

"So tight...So good." A husky voice smoothing and caressing the senses.

The sound sending the pleasure sense over the limit, the pleasure seemed to intensify more and more.

"Naruto...Naruto..."The voice cried as the pleasure became too much...

"Naruto!"

Naruto Uzumaki a you fit seventeen year old awoke to his mothers call, as his sea blue eyes opened with the grogginess of sleep dulling his senses. It took several attempts for him to coax his muscles into letting him sit up, the sheet falling around his waist revealing his toned chest and abs. His skin had a natural tan to it that matched his equally sun-kissed hair of golden hair, his hair had a natural spike to it even from a night of tossing and turning it still seemed semi neat. As he rubbed a hand across his brow he looked over at his mother who was standing next to his bed, then he noticed something else...

"Mum! Get out!" Naruto cried as he tried to cover the bump that was set up half way down the bed.

"Stop been such a baby, it's only natural for a lad your age." Naruto tried to ignore the mocking look his mother was giving him.

Kushina Uzumaki was thirty-six with a pale skin tone and blue eyes like her sun, her hair was red and she wore it long down to her chest. She was slim and beautiful looking with a warm and fun-loving attitude like her son but she also has a short temper, Naruto had taken much of his personality from his mother but most of his looks came from his farther.

Naruto had never met his dad, Minato Namikaze had died a short time before Naruto had been born and Kushina had raised her son all alone.

"It's not natural for mothers to perv over their sons." Naruto was blushing red with embarrassment making Kushina giggle like a school girl.

"Maybe...But none had a son as good-looking as you." Kushina continued to tease her son trying not to collapse with laughter.

"Pervert!" Naruto buried himself in the sheets his cheeks glowing red.

"So who was she?"Kushina question made Naruto tense up.

"She must be a pretty one, you were calling her name out..." Naruto sat bolt up right and shot his mother a look of horror.

"Oh don't worry I couldn't make it out you were moaning too much." Kushina gave her son a pouted and waited to see if he'd share any information, when he didn't she turned and sighed.

"Get up or you're going to be late for school." Kushina said as she left the room closing the door behind her.

As she left Naruto let out a sigh of his own and slowly lifted the bed sheet up, he glared at the sticky feeling he felt around his lower parts. He closed his eyes and fell back onto the pillows and groaned just as the alarm clock started to scream the hour...

It was half an hour later when Naruto came down and walked into the kitchen where Kushina was finishing breakfast, Naruto didn't say a word as he quickly gulped his toast and cereal down before rushing out the door cursing the time.

"Have a good day dear." Kushina called as she watcher her son run out the door and the sat and tried to put together the name he'd been calling in his sleep.

"Lets see it started with an S"

Naruto was running down the street knowing that he was still going to be late, his school uniform was creased and his shirt was coated with crumbs but he didn't care...He was too lost in thought.

He had never had an easy life, he'd been cursed with a short attention span and carefree attitude that had sometime got him into trouble. He'd also been given by a cruel trick of fate a soft heart and was easily hurt by others, all this he'd learnt to deal with but one thing he hadn't... For Naruto had for the past three years been in love...with another boy.

Naruto had come to terms a long time ago with his sexuality but he hadn't had the heart to tell his mother, he knew she had set all her hopes onto him and had often spoke about wanting grandchildren.

Another problem for Naruto was of all the guys he could have fallen for he'd had to fall for the unattainable, the school resident genius and ice queen.

On one warm and sunny day Naruto had had a brief encounter with his dream stealer and ever since been haunted by him, many night he'd been kept awake by his unrelenting dreams.

He knew in his heart that all his feeling were a waste of time but still he couldn't let his feelings go, as he turned the corner and at last saw the gates to his school.

"Your late Naruto."Naruto heard Mr Sarutobi his P.E teacher call as he raced pass him at the front door.

As he raced up the stairs he bumped into someone at the top of the stairs, as he fell backwards he spread out his hands to grasp for help. As the moments seemed to pass in slow motion he watched as the world seemed to become horizontal, just at the last second someone grabbed Naruto out stretched hand.

As Naruto felt himself been pulled forwards he once again struck the person at the top of the stairs, this time the world once again went horizontal but this time it came to a sudden stop but a soft landing.

"Watch what you're doing idiot." Naruto opened his eye at the sound of a familiar voice, he looked at the person he'd landed on...His heart skipped a beat...

"Sasuke..." Naruto said in his shocked state before leaping to his feet and racing off, leaving the group of lads at the top of the stairs glaring after him.

"Who the hell was that?" Asked one of them looking at the figure on the ground and offering him a hand.

A pale hand reached up and took it as a slender figure climb back to his feet, raven hair and raven eyes contrasting his pale skin.

"No idea." The pale raven said as he walked off down the stairs.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Misunderstood Love

Chapter 2 – Red Devil

'Oh shit, why? Why did it have to be him?' Naruto was screaming to himself on the inside of his skull.

Of all the people Naruto could have run into it had to have been his desired raven,Sasuke Uchiha was in the year above Naruto even though he was only a few months older than him. He was a member of the famous Uchiha clan, he had pale porcelain skin and raven coloured hair with matching eyes.

Naruto stopped to catch his breath before he walked into class, running a hand through his hair as he opened the classroom door.

"...So I won't be teaching you this year. Oh Naruto you finally decided to show up."Naruto stopped dead in his tracks as Kurenai Yuhi his teacher for the last two years turn to speak to him.

She was a good teacher and Naruto liked her as a teacher but she was also heavily pregnant...

"I'll say again for the benefit of some of you late comers, I'm going on my maternity leave and wanted to say goodbye to you all before I go. It's been wonderful teaching you all and I hope to see you all again someday."Kurenai smiled as she stroked the large bulk of her stomach with a hand, the class before her and Naruto were all too lost I in states of shock to speak.

After a moment one of them did find the power of speech.

"So who's going to be teaching us? No Mr Orochimaru!" The entire class ran the thought of Orochimaru taking the class, it wasn't a nice thought.

"No lady Tsunade had brought in someone special to teach you." Kurenai had only just finished speaking when the class door once again opened.

"Shut up!" Naruto jumped at the sound of the voice behind him, as he turned he saw lady Tsunade the head teacher of the school. A woman in her sixties who had the looks of a woman half her actual age, she was a strong will women with a temper.

"Naruto get your butt in your seat, Now!" Tsunade said as she glared at him with cold eyes, Naruto immediately raced to his seat half way across the room. A small ripple of laughter ran through the class for a moment but Tsunade's glare returned the silence, she walked to Kurenai side at the head of the class and stood for a moment looking around.

"As of today Miss Yuhi will no longer be teaching you." As the women spoke a figure stepped through the class door.

"Mr Vulpes will be your teacher from today onwards, good luck." Tsunade stomped out of the room leaving the class staring at the newcomer.

Mr Vulpes was a short man only standing around five foot seven, he had short black hair and his skin look too pale to be considered healthy. As Naruto looked at the man he guessed the man to be in his early forties as specks of grey were showing through in his black hair, the man's defined chin and cheeks gave him slim look. Although he looked small the man had broad shoulders, his body was hidden from sight by a long black trench coat with the collar turned up.

"Well then the next time I see you all I hope I won't be alone." Kurenai said as she gave the class a smile and left giving the standing figure a small bow.

"Good luck Mr Vulpes you're going to need it." She said as she walked out the door giving a small wave.

The room fell silent for a few moments after the click of the door been shut, the class sat looking at the new teacher. In turn the figure seemed to be looking the class over as well and the suddenly turned and walked over to the new teachers' desk, he took the large black trench coat off and turned again to view the class.

A ripple of gasps ran through them all... Mr Vulpes was not what you called beautiful but had a hansom look to him. He was dressed with a black pair of trousers that had been pressed and wore a bright red shirt with a black waistcoat and matching tie, he had black leather polished shoes and he had worn black leather gloves but had taken these off with the coat. It was his eyes that one took real notice of as they seemed to be violet.

"Hello my name is Craven Todd Vulpes but you can call me Mr Vulpes, nice to meet you all. Lets all be friends." Naruto starred blankly at the man who was smiling with a less than friendly smile, the man had spoken in a childish manner, he was also giving a smile that looked similar tothe one a person sees when at sea with a fin attached to it.

Something about the guy was setting every warning bell in Naruto off, it was after a few moments that Vulpes stopped smiling and his face went placid.

"I see that ploy isn't going to work on you lot, oh well I suppose a different approach is needed for older students." This time Vulpes voice was much deeper and less childlike, the voice of someone who had seen the world and realised that fairy tails were just that.

"My name is Mr Vulpes address me as such, from this day forward I will be teaching you."The man spoke in wooden tones and return to the desk as he looked at the paperwork left there for him.

Several moments went by in silence as he glanced them over, his violet eyes seeming to study each student for a few moments. As they passed over Naruto they seemed to linger a moment before moving on, finally the man closed his eyes and ran a hand through his hair.

"It's going to be a long day." Mr Vulpes said as he turned to the desk again...

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Misunderstood Love

Chapter 3 – Teacher and Pupil.

Three hours, three hours of mind numbing work. Naruto's head was throbbing as he listened as Mr Vulpes spoke his mind trying to keep up, the class had thought Kurenai had been a hard teacher but Vulpes seemed to be in a league of his own.

Naruto ran a hand through his hair as he looked at the notes he'd taken, the sloppy mess was barely readable.

'Fuck! I have no idea.' Naruto thought to himself as a shadow fell over his desk.

"Having a problem Mr Uzumaki?" Naruto jumped at the voice as he looked upwards straight into the glare of Vulpes.

It had amazed Naruto how fast Vulpes had seemed to learn everyone names, within the first half an hour he'd seemed to call each student by their name at least twice. He'd also taken to mockingly using their lasts names calling them Mr and Miss, it was slightly strange for Naruto to hear his last name be used so much.

"Well Mr Uzumaki?" Naruto realised he'd been staring at his teacher as he was lost in thought.

"I...er..." Naruto stuttered for words as he was caught in the head lights of Vulpes glare.

"If you don't understand the question I would prefer you to ask for help, rather than sit their like a gormless fool." Vulpes said a she leaned down so his face was inches from the others.

"Mr Uzumaki..." Vulpes stopped and stood back up straight, he tapped his fingers on Naruto's desk as he seemed to be thinking.

"Mr Uzumaki will be staying an hour after school, if you don't understand the questions raise your hand now or you can join him after school." Vulpes looked around the room as every hand seemed to shoot up in the air, Naruto was about to say something when a voice in the back of his head spoke to him.

He kept his mouth shut as Vulpes walked to the head of the class and started the lesson over, this time making sure to use simpler shorter words...

Lunch passed and the final lesson of the day seemed to drag on for an eternity but finally the bell went, in one the class let out an exhale of relief. Some stood up to race out of the room but a stern look from Vulpes subconsciously made the sit down again, Vulpes set the book he was holding down and dismissed the class row by row. As Naruto made to leave he felt a hand on his shoulder push him back into his seat, Naruto had thought to slip away in the crowd but Vulpes had been wise to his idea.

"Where do you think your going Mr Uzumaki? Had you forgotten your spending an hour here for lack of initiate." Vulpes said as he sat on Naruto's desk and crossed his arms giving Naruto a mocking grin, Naruto shifted uneasily under the man's gaze inside he was trying to think of a way to get out of the situation.

"You can't keep me after school without my parents permission..." Naruto said in a confident voice, "...and good luck getting mum to agree to it mate." He added in a whisper to himself.

"Really because I thought the law states a teacher my keep a student for up to an hour after school, lets see which of us is correct." Vulpes pulled out a small book that had the school name on it and the words 'Teachers Regulations'.

As Naruto watched the man flick through the pages a knot started to play up in his stomach, it could have been the fact that he'd skipped lunch or the fact that he really didn't want to be kept back an hour with this guy. Naruto didn't think the man too bad, he'd had worse teacher such as Orochimaru who would spend all day touching and petting the students like some weird pervert.

"Oh look I seem to be right." Naruto heard the strange childish glee in the others voice, Vulpes turned to him and held the book open for Naruto to see the words.

"See I told.." Vulpes was cut off as Naruto's finger pointed to something in the book.

"But it says you have to tell the guardian of the student." Naruto smirked as he imaged his mothers reaction to been told her son would be kept behind, she'd go mad with the teacher who dared to keep her son behind.

She had one mean temper.

"True, true." Vulpes stood up and walked over to his desk where a phone was set, he flicked through a file and dialled a number. As it was ringing he looked and Naruto and spoke seriously...

"Who's at home?" Vulpes asked as Naruto heard the ringing even half way across the classroom.

"My mum going to answer..." Naruto was trying to hide his smile as he watched knowing how this was going to play out.

"Hallo this is Craven Vulpes a teacher at Konoha high, am I addressing Mrs Uzumaki?" Naruto listened like a man hearing the ticking of a time-bomb about to go off.

"Yes I am teaching your son Naruto, he's a very good student but unfortunately I feel he needs a little help with our current subject." Naruto listened a little more anxious normally his mother would be screaming at this point.

"Yes he is a very good student but he's seemed a little put off today, I'm going to keep him for an hour or so to help him I was just ringing you to make sure you didn't worry for his absence." Naruto watched as Vulpes was smirking at him from across the room.

"Yes I know he is a very charming young man, to stop you from worrying I myself will make sure he gets home safe and sound goodbye now Mrs Uzumaki." Vulpes set the phone down with a smug smirk as he turned to see Naruto bang his head on his desk.

"What a charming women, now then Mr Uzumaki your ass is mine for the next two hours." Vulpes said as he walked over to Naruto desk, the smirk still present.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Misunderstood Love

Chapter 4 – Detention

"What do you mean the next two hours?" Naruto stood up his temper finally getting the best of him, Vulpes seemed unimpressed by this and pushed Naruto down into his seat with a forceful hand.

"Your mother gave me permission to keep you as long as needed." Vulpes sat down on the desk and looked at his watch.

"Now then to business..." Naruto sighed as he realised he was doomed.

An hour later Naruto was stood looking at the whiteboard with a plan of how to work out the answer to the question written at the top, it had been a long hour but Naruto was slowly feeling like he was getting it. Vulpes had taken him through each step several times and even taken time to explain it as simply as he could for the blonde. It wasn't that Naruto was dumb but at the moment his mind couldn't handle too much information, he was getting distracted with his own thoughts too much.

"It seems you finally got it...jeez I'm worn out, I should have stuck to teaching preschool." Vulpes said as he stood next to Naruto and stretched his arms, Naruto heard as the man's muscles creaked.

"See when you put your mind to it you can think." Vulpes put a hand out and ruffled Naruto's hair, Naruto would have snapped at the man for messing his hair up but found he couldn't.

Over the last hour Naruto had come to like Mr Vulpes, he was a strange slightly intimating guy but he also seemed rather friendly. He reminded Naruto slightly of his mother, he also seemed to be slightly manipulative.

Naruto smiled to himself as he set the marker down and set about fixing his hair, as he finished he felt his stomach rumble and became aware of his sudden hunger.

"Hungry? Tis supper time, what did you have for lunch?" Vulpes said as he walked over to his desk and slipped his coat on.

"I skipped lunch." Naruto said as he clutched his starving stomach.

"What an idiot! Come on lets go find something to sustain you before you drop from hunger." Vulpes said as he walked towards the door, motioning for the teen to follow.

As the pair walked to the school car park Vulpes climbed into an elegant black car with red leather seats, Naruto hesitated a moment before climbing into the passengers seat. Vulpes smiled at him as he climb in.

"Afraid I'm going to steal you away." Vulpes joked as he turned the key and the engine roar into life.

Ten minuets later the pair were sat in a café not far from the school Naruto was sat in a booth busy stuffing his face with his third bowl of ramen, Vulpes was sipping a cup of coffee.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Naruto chocked when he heard the question and spent several moments coughing and spluttering.

"What!" Naruto cried as he finally got his breath, Vulpes was smirking at the blond as he sat back and crossed his arms.

"Your very distracted, your not listing in class and that's what's making you lose grades." Vulpes said as he reached into a pocket in his coat and pulled out a small silver flask. He poured some of the flasks contents into the tea he was drinking before taking a swig and putting the flask away, as he sighed out Naruto caught the smell of alcohol.

"There's only two things that keep a teenager distracted and by the looks of you been a gaming nerd isn't your problem, so the only other thing is sex..." Vulpes caught as Naruto started to blush with embarrassment.

"Ah right am I." Vulpes was grinning as Naruto opened his mouth to protest but close it again, this man seemed to persistent more than his mother.

"So who is she..." Vulpes seemed to look at Naruto for a moment.

"Who is he?" Naruto's blush seemed to intensify so his skin was glowing red almost, he was looking at the empty bowl in front of him and darned not look up.

"How did you..." Naruto was cut off as Vulpes had leant across the table and locked lips with the petrified teen.

Naruto's mind was racing as his mind tried desperately tried to regain thinking power as he his body ran on auto pilot, with someone else been at the controls.

As Vulpes pulled away Naruto was still sat eyes wide looking into space, when Naruto's mind did regain its power of thought he saw that Vulpes was sat back in his seat sipping his tea.

"What was that?" Naruto snapped as he regained his voice, he put a hand to his lips trying to understand what had just happened.

"As I thought, so inexperienced." Vulpes said as he smiled at Naruto making the teen back off slightly, Naruto was glaring at the man from across the booth.

"Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone, I'm guessing your family doesn't know ether." Naruto heard as he felt a shadow cross over him, as he turned he saw a person standing behind him.

Naruto was struck with shock and awe at the same time as he recognised the person, Itachi Uchiha was the elder brother to Naruto's desire Sasuke, he was also a ruthless bully and school prefect. He was almost identical to Sasuke save for the fact that Itachi was taller and had more prominent cheeks.

The raven pushed Naruto's shoulder with a clenched hand, Naruto gave a small exhale form the physical treatment.

"I heard you bumped into my brother today brat, heard you didn't apologise. Can't have you tarnishing my family reputation." Itachi had drawn a fist back with the intention of punching Naruto, the blond teen closed his eye.

After several moments he opened them to see what had stopped the strike, he saw that Itachi was crotched down rubbing his leg in pain. Vulpes foot had shot out from beneath the table and struck the ravens knee.

"The fuck!" Itachi spoke as Vulpes stood up and walked over to squat next to the raven, Itachi giving the man a death glare with his cold sadistic eyes.

"Who the fuck are you?" Itachi growled as Naruto looked on to fearful to do anything.

"Your Itachi Uchiha, Miss Tsunade told me to watch out for you. Bullying younger students and extorting money from them...tut tut." The man wagged a finger in the raven face as he slipped a match out of a pocket and used Itachi's suede jacket to light it, pulling a large cigar from a pocket and light up.

After a deep suck the man blew a puff of smoke into the ravens face, making Itachi cough and splutter.

"Your a teacher? I'm going to report you to the head." Itachi's threat didn't seem to scare the man.

"Really? Go on, all she can do is tell the board of education... Too bad I own most of them." Vulpes said as he stood up and flicked the match onto Itachi, the raven got to his feet and debated what to do next when from across the room someone called him.

"Now fuck off brat before I break your neck." Vulpes spoke with such venom Naruto was shocked, the man seemed to have split personalities, one moment he was cold and collect the next he would be friendly and joking and then he could become cold again like someone hitting a switch.

As Itachi retreated away to the other side of the café Vulpes returned to his seat, he sipped his cup of tea between puff of his cigar.

"Now then where were we..." Vulpes smiled as he looked at the puzzled teen.

Across the room a pair of oxen eyes watched the pair calmly as a voice net to him complained and swore to themselves.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Misunderstood Love

Chapter 5 – Confusion.

"You do know who he is don't you?" Naruto asked in a slightly scared voice, Vulpes puffed on the cigar before letting a stream of smoke escape his lips.

"A spoilt brat..." Vulpes was grinning at Naruto's shocked look.

"He's Itachi Uchiha, prefect of the school and son of the head of the Uchiha clan." Vulpes said as he stubbed his cigar out and sipped the last of his tea down.

"He'll get you fired you know." Naruto said as he glared at the man across from him.

"The Uchiha clan might be big and powerful but so are most of my contacts." Vulpes stopped to think for a moment before speaking again.

"Anyway back to the matter at hand foxy." Naruto glared at the man for the name he'd used.

"You ether need to get laid or I'm going to have to cut into my prowling time to spend catch up time with you." Vulpes was looking around the room as he seemed to notice something, as Naruto gazed around he saw that a group of young officer workers had walked in. Most were young women no more than twenty-five, Vulpes seemed to have focused on the red-head among them.

"Excuse me a moment." Vulpes said as he got up and walked over to the group, Naruto watched as for the next ten minuets the man not only walked over and joined the group but even managed to retrieve several phone numbers as well as several kisses.

As the man came walking back Naruto was looking at him in disbelief, Vulpes took his seat again as he slipped several napkins into his pocket. Naruto had seen one had a lipstick mark on it along with a phone number.

"Close your mouth or you'll attracted flies." Vulpes said as he slipped his flask out and took a sip.

"How the hell did you just do that?" Naruto asked as he looked back over at the group of women, most of them were more that just attractive.

"It's a gift...Oh look at the time, better get you back to mummy before she get worried. Come on." Vulpes got up and walked to the door.

"Wait! You haven't paid yet." Naruto said as he tried to catch the man up.

"Don't need to the girls are paying for it." Vulpes called back as Naruto turned and saw that one of the group had got up and was at the till pointing at the table where he and Vulpes had just been sat.

As Naruto was looking he also noticed Itachi was sat glaring at him at the opposite end of the room but it was person next to him that caught his attention, Sasuke Uchiha was sat looking over at him. Naruto ran out the door after Vulpes...

Naruto sat with his head pressed against the window of Vulpes car as the pair sat in traffic, Vulpes had put the radio on although Naruto had wished he hadn't.

"So are you going to tell me?" Vulpes said as they waited in traffic, his finger tapping on the wheel to match the beat of the music.

"Tell you what?" Naruto asked as he tried to press his head through the car window, the noise coming out of the speaker was giving him a head ache. It was something that his mother would like but a teenager would find uncool and shameful to be caught listening.

"Who you fancy." Naruto ignored the man and tried harder to become one with the glass.

Vulpes sat and waited for an answer and when one didn't seem to be forthcoming he leaned towards the teen.

"Naruto." Naru to turned his face only to find himself engulfed by the man, he vainly struck at the man as Naruto felt his lips been bypassed and something roam into his mouth. After several moments Naruto stopped struggling and something in his mind clicked, for surprise and fear came a calmness and the pleasure.

Vulpes pulled back from the teen leaving him in a state of dizziness, as the man wiped some saliva from his lips he lean forwards again pressing his face inches from Naruto's, Naruto shivered as he felt the man's hot alcohol lace breath on his skin.

"I can seduce anyone, make people do what I want. I could twist the world to my whim if I wanted to, I could make any person fall in love. Straight, gay or confused I can take anyone...Including you my dear little fox..." Vulpes leaned further in almost pressing his face against Naruto's.

Naruto felt the sudden desire of his own to lock lips with the man but before he could Vulpes had pulled back and sat in his own seat, Vulpes was wearing a fiendish smirk.

"See what I mean. So you can tell me who it is or I'll just..." The sudden honk of a horn drew both Naruto's and Vulpes attention as the traffic had begun to move again.

Naruto turned away from the man and put and arm over his eyes as he tried to stop himself from blushing so much, when he finally removed his arm he saw they had arrived at his street.

"That my home there." Naruto pointed out as Vulpes pulled the car up, Naruto got out the car In a hurry and raced to the front door.

'Please mum open the door, quickly!' He thought to himself as he stood looking at the red wooden door.

As it opened he immediately raced passed his mother and into what he thought was the safety of his home, it was only when he looked back that he realised his foolishness.

He saw that Vulpes was stood in the doorway, Naruto cursed to himself silently.

"Hello, I brought him back just as I promised Mrs Uzumaki. I was wondering if I might have a word with you and your husband." Naruto thumped a fist into the wall and raced up stairs, shutting his bedroom door behind him.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

Misunderstood Love

Chapter 6 – Plan best laid...

"Miss Uzumaki." Kushina said as she invited Vulpes in, the man stepped into the house as Kushina closed the door and lead him into the living room.

"Oh my apologises." Vulpes was speaking in a vary polite yet friendly voice, as Kushina sat down on the chocolate leather couch Vulpes sat down next to her.

"Its ok me and Naruto's farther never got the chance to marry. Now what was it you wanted to talk about." Kushina beamed a friendly smile at the man.

"I've come to the conclusion that Naruto will need a lot of help with his school work, normally I'd be happy to do this but currently I have too much to do. Therefore I believe the best course of action is to get Naruto a tutor, an older student to help him with his work." Vulpes spoke loudly knowing that Naruto had crept to the door and was hiding just out of sight.

"Are you trying to say something wrong with Naruto's intelligence." Naruto heard his mother's temper start to boil, he almost felt sorry for Vulpes as he knew she could get intense.

"Not at all, Naruto is an intelligent, bright, handsome young man but he is very distracted at the moment..." Vulpes spoke very calmly and Naruto peeped around the door to see his mother had become a living statue and was stood motionless, Vulpes stood himself and gave the women a small bow.

"You should be very proud of your son and maybe a little less protective my dear. Goodnight to you it has been a pleasure." Vulpes spoke in a charming voice as he walked through the door, Naruto fleeing up the stairs as fast as he could as he looked back he saw the man grinning at him.

Kushina was still standing motionless for a while after Vulpes had left, her mind was racing with thoughts...

The Next morning Naruto awoke to yet another wet and sticky morning, only this time his dreams had been invaded by not only his desired raven but also the crafty fox named Vulpes. As he came down stairs for breakfast he tried to mentally scrub his mind of the dreams of the night before, his mind was in total turmoil.

As he made it to school just as the bell was sounding he took a deep breath before walking into the classroom, Vulpes was stood at the head of the class taking the register.

"Nice of you to join us Mr Uzumaki." The man asked in his intimidating voice, Naruto walked to his seat and sat down. As the lesson began he sighed and folded his arms, resting his head on the desk.

The first two periods passed like a blur as Naruto listened to the lesson but didn't try to do the work, Vulpes accusing glares failed to intimidate the teen. When the bell for morning break came Naruto didn't even bother getting up from his seat, he sat with head still lain on the desk...

"Mr Uzumaki there is a difference between not understanding and not bothering, sit up straight!" Naruto leap up as Vulpes thumped his fist down on the wooden desk, Naruto shot a glare up at the glaring man but the effect was lost as his eyes were near to tears.

"What's wrong?" Vulpes voice had lost it's anger and turned to concern.

"You! Why did you kiss me?" Naruto's eyes were watering now and Vulpes seemed to smirk as he seemed to realise something.

"Buck up." Vulpes ruffled Naruto's hair before walking to his desk and sat down.

"Hmm..." Naruto had stopped tearing up and glared at the man.

"You don't need to be all confused lad, I was only messing with you. Now bugger off to break and give me some peace." Vulpes said as he turned to clean the board.

As Naruto got up to leave he heard Vulpes add.

"And when you come back bring your A game or else I'll gut you."

As Naruto went to break Vulpes busied cleaning the board as the door opened and a slender form slipped into the room, the click of the lock caught Vulpes attention.

As Naruto sat in the courtyard of the school with several of his classmates his mind seemed to clear up and he stopped feeling so confused about his feeling, as the bell tolled for the end of break Naruto was one of the first to make his way back to class.

"Eh Whys the door locked?" Naruto heard as one of his classmates tried to open the classroom door, as a crowd gathered outside the door Naruto though he could hear something inside the class.

Just as the crowd of teens were about to lose their patience the door opened, the crowd of teens took a step back.

Itachi Uchiha stood in the doorway glaring at them with his sadistic eyes, as he made to push passed the group a voice in the classroom called to the raven.

"Mr Uchiha you have forgotten this." The class watched as Mr Vulpes handed the raven a detention slip, they were shocked to see the prefect take it without uttering a word in protest. As he walked away Naruto saw that Itachi's pants were on the wrong way around...

Naruto walked into the class shooting his teacher an accusing look, Vulpes ignored this and walked to the head of the class to start the next lesson.

For the rest of the day Naruto tried his best to keep up with the work, by the end of the day Naruto's head was filled with the brink having been pushed to its limits. As the last bell went to indicate the end of the school day he almost collapsed onto his desk, his only consoling though was he was thankful it was Friday and the weekend was about to begin.

"I expect the homework on my desk bright and early Monday morning, class dismissed." Vulpes said as he stood at the head of the class.

As the class emptied Naruto was going to leave when Vulpes called him over.

"Now then Naruto you've done well today and I'd like you to meet your new tutor..." Naruto heard the class door open and turned to see who had walked in.

His heart skipped a beat...

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Misunderstood Love

Chapter 7 – Blameless.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Naruto blurted the name out as he looked at the raven in the doorway.

Sasuke Uchiha stood in the door way looking at the blond with placid face, he looked slight bored and stood for a minuet before walking over to the pair.

"How do you know my name?" Sasuke asked in a voice that had no emotion in it at all, it was cold and impersonal. As Naruto tried to stop himself from having a panic attack he shot a glare from the corner of his eyes at Vulpes, the man and Sasuke seemed not to notice.

Finally Vulpes seemed to notice Naruto sudden change...

"Mr Uchiha would you mind waiting in the Library for Mr Uzumaki." Vulpes asked in a tone of voice that told you this was not a request but an order, an order that shall not be disobeyed.

Sasuke waited a moment and then turned and walked towards the door, as he made to leave another person walked into the room.

"Itachi." Sasuke said his brothers name with so little emotion it seemed unnatural, Itachi Uchiha walked passed his younger brother with only a head nod.

"Have a seat Mr Uchiha I'll be done in a moment." Vulpes called across to the raven.

As Itachi took as seat Vulpes leaned in and whispered into Naruto's ear.

"What's wrong?" Vulpes asked as Naruto stomped on the man's foot.

"What wrong? How did you know, I didn't tell you." Naruto accusing eyes glared at Vulpes who returned them with a innocent and puzzled look. Soon it turned into a grin...

"So he's the one, my Naruto you do have fine taste but I assure you I had no idea..." Vulpes looked up at the figure across the room.

"Look I had no idea, I asked Miss Tsunade for the best students in school and Sasuke was the only one who was able to help, so swallow your nerves and go to the library." Vulpes said in a rushed voice as he literally pushed Naruto out of the classroom door, as Naruto turned to protest the door was shut in his face and the click of the lock rebounded off the empty corridor walls.

Naruto stood for several moments wondering what he should do, he thought about just going home rather than facing the raven. He began to walk as he thought what he should do, the school was near abandoned as most of the staff and students had left for the weekend. As he walked he decided to just go home and although his mind had made this choice he found his body rebelled, whilst he'd been walking his feet had taken him to the library.

He found himself stood at the double doors to the library heart been on the verge of stopping, as his hand grasped the handle with only a small shaking happing.

'Just open the door, take a deep breath and open the door.' Naruto was thinking to himself trying to build up the will to proceed. Just as Naruto felt he'd built up the confidence the door opened from the other-side, Sasuke stood with a placid look as he looked at Naruto.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked as Naruto stood mouth slightly open as he looked into the ravens eyes, it was only when Sasuke repeated the question that Naruto returned to his senses.

"Sorry." Naruto muttered as he walked passed the raven and silently thanked his legs for not failing him.

Naruto stood for a moment as he looked around the library, Naruto had only come to the library a few time in his time at the school. It was a rather large room that had a dozen rows of shelves filled with books, a seating area with several comfortable chairs and a few tables with seats. As Naruto looked around Sasuke walked passed him as sat down at one of the tables, where Naruto saw the raven had set out a line of books, several he saw were maths book.

"Sit." Naruto heard the raven voice like it was a cold dagger striking him.

Naruto walked over and sat down in the chair next to the raven who had removed his coat and hung it on the back of his chair, Sasuke white shirt had several of the top button undone and Naruto could see the pale flesh underneath. Naruto used all of his willpower not to bolt for the door as his heart and loins began to burn.

For what seemed an eternity Sasuke handed Naruto pages and pages of sums and diagrams, Naruto tried to keep up with the raven as he coldly pointed out the problems and the correct way of solving them. Naruto did remember what he'd learnt in lesson and used it to help him, as he quietly scribbled his answers down Sasuke was reading a book of his own in silence.

"Done." Naruto said as he finally finished the last question and set his pen down, as he made to stretched he saw that Sasuke had picked his work up.

Naruto watched slightly timidly as he saw the raven pick up a pen, he near had a heart attack when the raven started to write on the paper. When he was finished he handed the page back to the blond and Naruto glanced at what the raven had done to his hard work, at the side of each question the raven had put a tick or cross. Most of the questions Naruto had seemed to get right but a few had crosses next to them and the raven had corrected where Naruto had gone wrong, Naruto glared at the mistakes as if they were the bane of his existence.

As Naruto glanced back over to Sasuke he saw the raven was looking at him, Sasuke seemed to by studying the blonde. Naruto felt his cheeks start to burn as he started to blush, as he turned away he felt the ravens eyes still staring at him.

"You still haven't told me how you know my name." Naruto heard the raven ask as he felt the ravens eyes burn into him.

"Do you want to go out with me?" Naruto's heart leapt and his mind thought for a second he'd imagined the words he'd just heard, only when he saw the raven was looking at him expecting an answer did he realise he did.

All Naruto could manage as an answer was a nod, Naruto watched as the raven leaned forwards and his heart nearly stopped when the ravens lips covered his own.

Naruto sat in shock as he felt the ravens soft lips caress his own, after a moment Sasuke pulled back and for the first time Naruto saw an expression on the normally placid face. Sasuke looked slightly annoyed as he glared at Naruto lips, he grabbed Naruto chin with a hand and ran his thumb over the bottom lip.

"Open you mouth a little." Sasuke said in a slightly aggressive voice.

When Naruto did part his lips Sasuke leaned forwards and locked lips again with the blonde, this time Naruto felt as the ravens tongue crept into his mouth. Unlike when Vulpes had kissed him Naruto felt a fuzzy feeling flow into him as pleasure started to run through his entire body, he did notice that Sasuke wasn't as experienced as Vulpes his teeth several times knocking into Naruto's. When at last the need for air parted the two Naruto sat with his mouth slightly agape after a moment he put a hand to his lips, the tingling feeling still remaining.

"What's your name?" Naruto looked up as he saw Sasuke looking at him again, it took a moment for him to find his voice.

"Naruto..." Naruto had barely finished saying his name before been dragged to his feet by the raven, who started walking towards the door. He stopped and turn to wait for the blond to follow...

Naruto immediately did and as the pair walked out of the school with the blonde following a few feet behind the quick paced raven, Vulpes watched them from a window when they had disappeared he walked to his desk.

He picked up the phone and placed a call, as the ringing stopped and was answered he put on his friendly voice.

"Miss Uzumaki." Vulpes smiled to himself as he tried to think what to tell the women...

TBC

Fenribane - Sorry but this story is been put on hold for awhile, it will be completed in the future but that might be a way of as i have IRl stuff to deal with.


End file.
